Hide and Make Love
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Beth goes to Lindsay's Halloween party. During a game of Hide and Seek, Beth shares a hiding spot with someone way out of her league. And then they make love.


**Since Halloween is coming up, I have reposted this chapter. It's the same as the original, except it's less dirty. ENJOY!**

* * *

Hide and Make Love

* * *

It was Halloween at last! Beth loves going trick-or-treating. Unfortunately, nobody was giving out sweets this year in case Owen went trick-or-treating, which was every year.

It was a bad idea. Owen went insane, destroyed every house in the street he lived in, ate everybody he came upon and contaminated the whole housing estate with his farts until the RCMP intervened. That housing estate Owen single-handedly destroyed was the closest to the farm Beth lives on, so she decided to improvise and go to the Halloween slumber party at Lindsay's house.

Beth had a great time over there. Every guest was given a party bag that contained sweets and peanuts, though Beth didn't eat any of the peanuts. She and Ezekiel, who was allergic to peanuts, just gave them to Duncan in exchange for some of his sweets. Beth participated in a game called Snap Apple, where you had to catch the apple hanging from a string in less than twenty seconds using only your teeth. Despite wearing braces, Beth succeeded and was awarded a chocolate pumpkin.

Now they were playing Hide and Seek. Duncan was counting, and to make the game even more interesting, Izzy was helping him. But in a three story mansion that is twice the size as Beth's house (which is also pretty big as well), there were so many hiding places to choose from.

That was the problem, and five minutes was a little too short. So Beth was panicking.

Beth headed towards the cellar. When she opened the door, she could easily see the furnace from the top of the stairs. The furnace reminded Beth of the furnace in _Home Alone_, which gave the cellar a very sinister atmosphere. On top of that, Beth could also see two figures curled up next to the washing machine. Beth squinted, and to her horror, it was Katie and Sadie making love.

Katie noticed Beth's presences, pulled her lips from Sadie's and pleaded: "Don't judge us!"

"Please don't," added Sadie, agreeing with her BFFFL; BFFFL being an understatement.

Beth managed to swallow the lump on her throat and shut the door. If the BFFFLs were in Kevin McAllister's cellar at the time, then maybe the furnace didn't want its owners to know it got turned on by femslash, which was probably a taboo in America in the early 1990s. But this was just too much for Beth, who was bisexual.

As the good sitting room, the dining room and the office were off-limits, the ground floor was ruled out. The kitchen and the family room were not the places to be hiding considering the lack of good hiding spaces and the presence of Lindsay's parents. They were doing something dirty in the kitchen which, thankfully, the guests were oblivious to. After all, Duncan and Izzy were counting in the hallway, next to the lift. On the first floor, Bridgette and Geoff were using one of the guest bedrooms for more than just a hiding spot. Lindsay and Tyler were hiding in Lindsay's bedroom. Trent, DJ, Gwen and LeShawna hid in the gym. Noah hid in the hot press. Sierra and Cody hid together in another guest bedroom. On the second floor, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Ezekiel and Harold were hiding in different hiding places. All the best ones were taken. All that was left was the attic.

Beth generally associated the attic to be more creepier than the cellar in most places, but there was no way in hell Beth would set foot in Lindsay's cellar again and not even a super Yuri fan would blame her.

"Come on out of the closet, silly!"

"IZZY, FOR THE LAST TIME: I'M **NOT** GAY! THAT KISS WITH CODY WAS A MISTAKE!"

Beth could hear the ominous commotion between Izzy and Noah downstairs. Time was up. Despite her prolonged fear of attics, which is often associated with bugs, Beth lifted the handle to the door, entered and shut the door behind her. As quietly as she could, she climbed the stairs to the top. The only source of light she had was through the slanted windows. Beth saw a figure looming behind the immersion tank. Beth was too scared to go near it, but she was twice as scared of getting caught by Izzy. Very reluctantly, Beth made her way across the cold, damp, spooky attic towards the figure until it sounded.

"Halt!" it hissed. "Who goes there?"

Beth took a step back. Right now she wished she chose the cellar despite the disturbing ethos of it.

"Beth," she replied.

"Oh it's you," said the figure, who turned out to be Eva. Beth was afraid of her life of Eva. "Tell ya what," said Eva, "you let me have my way with you, you can hide here."

Beth nodded and they both took off their clothes. They knelt down opposite the immersion and made out. They endured a scissor session together. They massaged each other's backs with their tongues. Finally, their tongues were touching off each other through a long French kiss. Eva brought whipped cream up with her and in no time they were covered in it.

* * *

They continued to make out for ten minutes. After that, they licked off the cream, got dressed and waited to get caught. The door opened, with Duncan shouting:

"Beth? Eva? You both won the game!"

And Beth and Eva cheered and they shared a passionate kiss to celebrate.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? About my multi-chapter story, **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_**, I will have the fourth chapter posted by the end of the month. Sorry I'm taking too long to update it, but now that I'm in college, you can expect slow updates. I still haven't given up on this story, though.**


End file.
